


pseudonyms

by plastic--hearts (paperxvalentines)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Barista Hyungwon, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i need to start writing some established relationships soon, pop culture references, so many references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperxvalentines/pseuds/plastic--hearts
Summary: Hyungwon couldn't keep writing fictional characters' names on coffee cups. It was getting a little ridiculous.





	pseudonyms

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun coming up with names/references for this oml
> 
> also, two fics in one night? I'm killing it, y'all.

Hyungwon huffed, trying not to look annoyed as he filled up a disposable coffee cup labelled “Batman” with hot water, dunking a tea bag in it before handing it over to Jooheon.

“Batman?” Jooheon mouthed at him, but all he could do was shrug, and the younger man sighed before taking the cup over to the counter and calling the name out loud.

Hyungwon watched as a red-haired man sauntered over to the counter, taking the cup with a wide smile and an enthusiastic “Thank you!” directed towards Jooheon and a wink towards Hyungwon before disappearing out of the cafe.

When he was out of sight, Hyungwon sighed, allowing himself a minute to lean against the counter and take a break. This had been going on for weeks now: the same attractive man would come in, once a week, and order a drink. When Hyungwon would ask him for a name, he would give him something completely absurd, finding it incredibly amusing judging by the wide smile that would overcome him a second after.

Hyungwon was tired of scrawling “Scooby-Doo” and “The Doctor” onto stupid coffee cups. He just wanted to know the man’s actual name and maybe his phone number, not all the random pop culture he liked.

“Just ask him,” Jooheon had said one day, but each time he opened his mouth to ask for an  _ actual _ name, the man would traipse away, leaving Hyungwon to his annoyance. 

That day, though, Jooheon had more complaints than advice. “Next time, I’m letting  _ you _ call out the ridiculous name,” he grumbled. “This has been going on for too long.”

 

And that’s exactly what he did. When the infamous redhead popped up in front of the counter exactly a week later, Hyungwon had to not only scribble “R2D2” onto a cup, but he had to yell it out, too, much to his chagrin. When he heard snickers coming from nearby customers, he wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up.

The man resurfaced, grin on his face and hands ready to receive the cup, but Hyungwon had other ideas. Just as the man’s hands were going to wrap around the cup, Hyungwon pulled it away. The man’s eyes widened and he looked at Hyungwon in disbelief, but the barista just shrugged, one eyebrow raised and a smirk gracing his lips.

“Enough of this nerdy shit,” Hyungwon said, holding back a laugh when the man’s eyes widened even more. “Tell me your real name.”

“Why?” he asked, expression slowly changing from disbelief to curious interest.

“Because you’re cute and I’m sick of associating fictional dogs and robots with you.” Hyungwon shrugged. “And maybe throw your number in for my troubles.”

The man raised an eyebrow as well, mirroring Hyungwon’s smirk. “You’re very forward.”

“I know what I want, and I know how to get it.” 

“I like that attitude.” The man’s eyes sparkled with mischief and if Hyungwon wasn’t intrigued earlier, he definitely was now.

But he still needed a name, so he took a step back. “Will that attitude get me your name?”

“You don’t even know if I swing that way.”

Hyungwon laughed. “You’ve given me both ‘Rosa Diaz’ and ‘Jack Harkness’ as names and accompanied both of them with obnoxious winks.”

“I always give you obnoxious winks.”

“Then that’s proof enough.” Hyungwon grinned, knowing he had it in the bag.

The man shook his head laughing. “You got me there. The name’s Minhyuk, and I don’t exactly have a pen on me, so maybe _you_ should be the one giving me your number.”

Hyungwon raised his eyebrows but acquiesced. “I guess you’re right.” He shrugged, taking the black pen he used to mark down orders from his apron pocket and quickly wrote down his number before finally sliding the cup across the counter towards the man - Minhyuk.

“Thanks.” Minhyuk smiled, giving him his signature wink. “I’ll text you,” he said before turning on his heels to leave.

Hyungwon shook his head fondly, turning around to see Jooheon smiling widely at him, and returned the smile.

A few moments later, when he was filling yet another cup of coffee, his phone vibrated in his pocket. After handing the customer their drink and making sure their manager, Hyunwoo, wasn’t looking, he pulled his phone out.

Being vigilant had been for naught, though, when he opened the text and promptly burst into laughter.

 

**02-832-9472**

if u dont save my number as ‘he who must not be named’ i will be very disappointed

 

****

**barista boy**

I wouldn’t miss that opportunity for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys caught onto why Hyungwon brought up those two names specifically... good job
> 
> as always, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kiwikihyuk), [tumblr](http://plastic--hearts.tumblr.com/) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/plastic__hearts) and let's discuss how hyunghyuk is a superior MX ship


End file.
